A Few days to Forever
by canIhaveMyheartBaack
Summary: 18 year old Audrey starts living her life for the first time with a little help from Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, and Zack Merrick. An ATL fan fic. includes All Time Low, The Maine, We the Kings, and more. don't forget R
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I hit my alarm and it stopped beeping. I looked at the clock; it was 6:30 time to get up for another boring day of school "yay". The only good thing is that after school I and my best friend Sammy were going to meet All Time Low at an autograph signing!!! The only problem was trying to stay focused all day.

2:45 schools getting out!!! The only problem now is finding Sammy but I don't think that will be too hard. I ran over to the lockers were Sammy was standing

"Is it time" Sammy asked

"Yes finally" I said

We ran to my car only 10 minutes and we would be in line getting ready to meet our favorite band in the whole world!!

"Ohmygod!!!! I can't believe were this close to meeting All Time Low" Sammy squealed without taking a breath

"I know! I know!" I mumbled

"Dang Audrey how can u be so relaxed when were this close to meeting ALL TIME LOW?" she screamed

"I don't know I just don't want to be another one of the crazy, screaming, fan that freaks out whenever they see someone famous. They are just guys with amazing voices!" I explained

"Thanks" said a very familiar voice said

It was Alex Gaskarth! Right there in front of me!!!!!

"Welcome" I said a bit embarrassed he'd heard that

"I'm Alex" he said as He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Audrey" I said taking his hand and shaking it with a smile!

"So do you have anything you want me to sign?" he asked in his perfect voice

"YESSSSS!!!!!!" Sammy who I forgot was right next to me shouted.

After Sammy got the rest of the band to sign her poster we headed back to the car. Sammy non-stop talk about how cute Zack is/was.

When we got back to the car Sammy looked at me and asked "why are you being so quite?"

"I don't know. Im always quiet." I answered

"Umm Aud your never quiet, so what's really up"

"True and nothing." I laughed

"Ok. Alex is single did u know that?"Sammy asked

"No he's not he's dating some chic named Lisa."I explained giving her the yea right look

"No they broke up last month"

"Oh yea they did. So what r u trying to get at?" I asked in confusion

"Idk. I was just saying." Sammy whispered

"Oh well see u later" I said as I dropped her off at her house

I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30. My parents are out of town for 10 more days. Guess I'll just pick up some taco bell for dinner. After ate I didn't really have anything to do so I guess I'll just go walk around down town. I'm 18 now so I can do a lot more than I used able to do. I grabbed a jacket as I walked out the door putting it on as I start to walk downtown. No use taking a car cause it's not that far. I called Sammy to see what she was up too.

"Hello?" I someone said into the phone

"Hey Mrs. Roberts its Audrey" I said into the phone

"Hello Audrey. Sammy's in the shower. She'll be out in minute if u don't mind waiting and talking to me till she's out?"

"Sure why not"

"So what r u planning to do after u graduate?" Mrs. Roberts asked

"Well I'm gonna move down to California I have a few things lined up down there."I said

"Oh that's good but it's so far"

"Yea but it will be good to get away for awhile. You know what I'm talking about"

"Yes I do. Well we will miss u when your gone. Here is Sammy.

"Hey I'll call u later I have to do some stuff then I'll call k? Sammy sounded like she was in a hurry.

"K bye" I whispered into the phone hung up and put the phone into my pocket

By then I was downtown. At night it was pretty cool it was all lit up. But as I walking down the street and I heard some voices they sounded familiar like I had heard them not to long ago. But idk maybe just someone from school I thought and kept walking thinking about life and how I've changed since I turned 18.

That's when someone called me name. I looked up to see it was Emily from school.

"Hey Emily" I said in a quiet voice

"Hey Aud. Aren't u going to Eric's party?" Emily asked

"No."

"Oh well then see ya later" she said walking away

"That's where I know you from. Guys I'll catch up in a few." A familiar voice said watching his friends walk away then turning back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry these are short chapters, they'll get longer I promise!

* * *

What the hell? I turned around to see a guy looking right at me. He had his hood up from his hoodie but of what I could see of him looked familiar.

"Um?"I said tilting my head to the side a little

"I met u today at the cd signing" the familiar voice said

"Still a little confused. I met a lot of people at the cd signing today."I said confused as hell

"Maybe you'll remember if I take off my hood." He said taking off his hood, with a laugh.

That's when I figured out who it was. It was Alex Gaskarth. Again.

"Wow um… hi?" was all I could choke out

"Hey. You seem confused or surprised. Which one?" He said giving a little laugh

"A little of both" I admitted with a big smile

"U didn't expect to see me again, did you?"

"Well not up close." I giggled

"You mind if I walk with you?" Alex asked looking away like he was a tad nervous

"Sure" I answer

"So can I know more about you?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"I don't know… anything you'll tell me"

"Kay well: I'm 18, graduating in 3 days after I graduate I'm moving to California, I love partying, and I have 1 brother and sister. Enough or do u want to know more? I asked with a tiny laugh

"Good. I guess." He said with a smirk

"I guess? Tell me more about you."

"Well I graduated 2 years ago, I love partying too, and oh ya I wear boxers instead of briefs." He added with a laugh

"Good thing you told me I was wondering about that." I said sarcastically

We were both laughing by then. I noticed we'd walked a few blocks. And then that's when we heard screaming coming from behind us. We turned around to see Alex's friends; I'm guessing the rest of the band running with a mob of girls behind them. Alex knew what was coming.

"Listen I can't stay sorry. Can I have Ur number?

"Yea sure" I said writing my number on his hand.

"Thanks. I'll call you soon." He said

By then his friends had caught up to us with the girls still screaming and running behind them. The girls noticed it was Alex and started screaming even more. As soon as his friends caught up he was on the run. Looking back once mouthing the word: Sorry. After they were about half way down the block a car picked them up and the mob of girls continued to chase the car for a minute before giving up. I looked at my phone to see the phone it was 11:30 and that I had 4 missed calls all from Sammy. I started walking home when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Sammy. I answered.

"Hello" I answered

"Where have you been? I've called 4 times.

"Sorry I was busy"

"Doing what? Sitting at home"? She asked in a mad tone

"No. I was… with someone." I answered quietly

"Who" she asked more interested now

"Got to go I'll call later" I answered quickly

I didn't really want to talk to Sammy right now. Just Alex. I didn't think he will really call but it was cool hanging out with him. I wished we would have had more time but… he's a rock star I should have seen it coming. By 12:00 I was home and out of the shower. I didn't feel like going to bed. So I watched TV. NCIS My favorite show had a marathon going so I decide to watch that to keep myself busy. But then my phone started ringing. I figured it was Sammy but I was wrong. It was a number I haven't seen before.

"Hello" I answered

"Audrey." The voice on the other side of the phone


	3. Chapter 3

The voice was familiar. I could tell who it was as soon he said my name. It was Alex.

"Yea" I answered with excitement

"It's Alex"

"I was hoping it would be"

"Ha. I didn't think u would still be up." He admitted

"Are u kidding I'm a night owl." I laughed

"I can't talk long sorry. But I just called to say goodnight"

"It's ok. I'm glad you called anyway."

"I have to go before Jack kills me. He's trying to sleep. So goodnight and I'll see you soon." He said like he was disappointed

"Goodnight. I want to see you soon." I answered with a little laugh. Hoping he couldn't hear the disappointment in my voice

He let out a laugh then hung up. I wish we could have talked longer but I didn't want Jack to hate me for keeping him on the phone. I went to bed.

I woke up at 8:30 the next morning. I got dressed, did my hair, grabbed my jacket and started to walk downtown to starbucks. Then my phone started to ring. It was my sister.

"What?" I asked in a sharp tone

"Meet me and your brother at the Sheraton hotel go to room 106." My sister Jenna answered

"K I'm right in front of it so be there in a minute." I said hanging up

I walked into a huge lobby it was a big expensive hotel. The only one in this town because it is a small town. That's when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Alex looking at me in confusion.

"Oh hi." I answered with a smile

He walked over to me.

"Stalking me?" he asked with a laugh

"No. I'm supposed to be meeting my sister and brother. But I really don't want to." I answered

"Well how bout you ditch them and come hang out with me?"

"I think I'll do that."

"Come on." He said holding out his hand

I took it and walked out of the hotel hand in hand. It felt right. We walked and talked all day. Laughing and goofing off. Not letting go of each other's hand

"So I bet you have a bunch a people in town for your graduation? He asked looking at me

"Umm no. Know ones coming to my graduation. My parents will still be out of town and no one else felt like coming." I answered quietly

"Oh sorry." He answered and looked away

At 4:30 Alex had to go back to the hotel but promised to call me later. So I walked home. My sister called just as I walked in the door she wanted to know why I didn't show up? I told her it was because I forgot I had to be somewhere. At 6:30 I made ramen noodles for dinner then picked out what I'm going to wear for graduation tomorrow. My short red dress and black flats. Perfect. Then I went and took a shower. By the time I got out it was 9:30 so I dried my hair and straightened it. After all that it was 11:00. Alex hadn't called yet. I figured he was busy with the band so I didn't call. I would just wait for him to call. At exactly 12:00 he called.

I could hear Jack in the back ground saying "Alex calling your girlfriend?" He sounded drunk. And then Alex telling jack to shut up

"Hello" Alex said into the other side of the phone with a little laugh like he was nervous "Sorry about Jack he's drunk. He'll regret it tomorrow."

"It's fine." I said with a laugh "I figured u were drunk that's why youu didn't call"

We talked for about an hour before he had to go because Jack was puking. After we hung up I went to bed. I woke up at 8:30 again the next morning I had to be at my school at 11:30 am. I got dressed, did my hair, and at last put my cap and gown on. By then it was 10:30 time to leave. When I got to the arena I went in the room with the rest of the seniors were lined up to walk out and take our seats. The graduation seemed to go by quickly and smoothly. Before I knew it was over. As soon as it was over and I got through the crowd I started walking to my car. As I walked up to my car I saw Alex leaning against it.

"What r u doing here?" I asked

"I didn't want you to be alone on your graduation day." He answered pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

We hugged for a minute. When I pulled away he whispered in my ear "congrats" and handed me a single rose.

"Thanks" I said giving him a smile

I didn't want to let go. It felt so right like we were meant to be. I pulled away and we got in the car. Later he took me out to eat to Applebee's. It was busy. I knew it would be. Later we went back to my house we talked, watched TV, and talked more. We were all snuggled up together under a blanket on the couch when I noticed the necklace he was wearing. It was a gold cross. It was pretty.

"I love your necklace." I said holding it in my hand and looking at it

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me when I was 13 .He said looking at me

That night Alex stayed over. Nothing happened but we slept in the same bed. With him holding me all night. I got up at 9:45 the next morning alone. But there was a note from Alex with the cross necklace on top. I picked them both up.

Audrey, I had to catch a flight that was at 8:30. I didn't want to wake you. But I will call you when I can. And when u get down to California we can start things up like u could be my girlfriend. But until you do I just want to be friends. P.S hold onto the cross necklace for me maybe it will do u some good like it did me. Can't wait to see you.

Love, Alex

I put the necklace on and got ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for an update, but I have serious writers block and I'm not sure I like the way this story is going. But I don't want to just abandon this story without asking what you guys think I should do. So do you guys think I should keep it going or do a rewrite? Private message me what you think or Ideas for the story. Thanks guys that would be amazing!


End file.
